List of Mad Pissed Men episodes
This is a list of episodes from Mad Pissed Men, in the order they aired. Season 1 (1997-1998): 1. Stupid Ideas/Are You Kidding Me? (April 3, 1997) Summary: Jerry tries to upbeat a bomb to kill himself, with Angelina in charge. After Bob and Dan have a fight, they try to "fuck" Jerry & have a karate chopping challenge. 2. Ripped Pants/Kung Fu Angelina (April 4, 1997) Summary: While at Ripjaw Cove, Jerry purprosely rips his jeans, & soon, makes a song about it; also a toy from Fisher-Price. When Angelina is ready for karate class, she accidentally, at class, quits when spinkicks the room; also a toy by Fisher-Price. 3. Dan's Revenge/The Party with Arthur (April 5, 1997) Summary: Dan decides to harvest pumpkins for the fall, but soon, turns evil & turns his harvest into a waste dump. When Arthur, D.W. and friends come to visit, Jerry tries to get rid of them, Angelina tries to catapult them with a leaf blower, & Bob & Manny's friends try to karate kick them; also a movie set for Fisher-Price. 4. The Aftermath/You Motherfucker! (May 3, 1997) Summary: After Dan turns a pumpkin harvest to a waste dump, he decides to have a revenge party where everyone would run away from him. When Jerry tries to write to Angelina, he shoots a gun at the paper & soon, breaks the table. 5. Get Out, Jerry!/To Fuck Kids (May 6, 1997) Summary: Jerry can't enter a party, so he tries to fuck all the party guests. Angelina and her friends try to wreck a birthday party by swallowing a bomb. 6. The Poopies/How Do I Fuck Grown-Ups? (December 5, 1997) Summary: When Jerry farts, he catches the poopies & tries to hide somewhere when nowhere finds him. Angelina tries her best to kill grown ups and kick everyone out of high school. 7. Are You Crazy?/The Bump (January 7, 1998) Summary: Memo and Nemo arrive to Jerry's house, but when Jerry tries to set traps, they then belong to Angelina. Steve and Memo make a mistake when they go over a speed bump. 8. No Way, Jose!/Blowing Joe (January 8, 1998) Summary: After Memo and Nemo make trouble, Angelina tries to kill them by using a kidnapper. When Jerry always shouts "Let's blow, Joe!", he accidently scares the high school graders by taking a piss. 9. No Weenies Allowed/Jerry & the Furious Traffic Light (March 7, 1998) Summary: Jerry and Dan enter a weenie free club, getting kicked out. Jerry's car isn't working since to snow, until a traffic light becomes trouble. 10. Get a Break!/Capital L Loser! (June 13, 1998, the last day of school): Summary: Jerry kicks everyone in library & fails to get a high school guide. Angelina loses her identity. Season 2 (1999-2000): 11. Punishing Jerry/Fuck You! (June 20, 1999) Summary: At Ripjaw Cove, Jerry decides to kill Bob. Angelina tries her best to lose bowling. 12. High School Knocks/Fuck Mouth (July 4, 1999, the Fourth of July) Summary: After his furious strike, Jerry, Bob, Dan, Larry, & Angelina make roasted broccoli. Jerry learns a word on the dumpster which says "You are a dirty (bleep)". 13. I'm With Fucker/Weenie (July 5, 1999) Summary: Monjoe and Patrick must understand to someone. Weenie the cat arrives. 14. Big Bother, GIANT Trouble/Dumb Neighhhhh-bors (July 17, 1999) Summary: Still, Weenie cannot stop making Jerry's room a mess. A goat eats Jerry's licence. 15. What the Buzz?/KAAAAaA-FUCKKkkKKKk!!!!!! (August 17, 1999) Summary: Angelina, not listening to Patrick and Jerry about bees, almost gets stung by a bee, which leads to trouble. Jerry, Nemo and Memo find an explodic Bullshit button & accidentally destroy Angelina's house. 16. Big Day Nate/Fucking AirJerry (January 6, 2000) Summary: A new visitor (Nate) causes trouble for the pals. Jerry tries to make an airplane, with unexpected results leading to a big runaway-crash. 17. The BIG Law/Raw Fish (April 6, 2000) Summary: Jerry cannot listen to Angelina's rule about ignoring stop signs, which makes him fall on his nose, into a field. Dan eats raw fish for dinner, & this leads to getting bit by a shark. 18. OPERATION: DINNER LAWS (First Day of School special) (October 27, 2000) Summary: A dinner for Jerry's first day of school turns to a change for the worse. 19. Thanksgiving Chaos (Part 1) (November 4, 2000) Summary: Jerry is haunted when Angelina thinks the turkey is a bastard. (Part 1) 20: Thanksgiving Chaos (Part 2) (November 5, 2000) Summary: Jerry is haunted when Angelina thinks the turkey is a bastard. (Part 2) Season 3 (2001-2002): 21: Christmas Chaos (January 5, 2001) Summary: Jerry's winter party turns into a big scene after a giant elf punches Jerry in the nose. 22. Fuck the What!?/The Stupidhero (January 5, 2001) Summary: In the first episode that has two parts since Thanksgiving Chaos & most regular episodes, Jerry reads the WTF word backward. Later, the cast reads a Motherfucker the Stupidhero comic.